A Stork's Love
by RigelKentaurus
Summary: After a long adventure, Richard is now back with his family, however new feelings arisein the young sparrow, and now he must ask his best friend Olga a question that will change their lives forever


Rigel here

This story is for the fans of A Stork's Journey… all four of you, I had to write this after seeing the movie, hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it

A Stork's Love

As the beautiful sun rises on the lake in Africa, the storks wake up from a night of peaceful slumber, it had been a few days since Richard the small sparrow and honorary stork made the journey to find his family. He couldn't be happier to be back alongside the birds who raised him, and with the birds who helped him on his journey.

But one bird in particular stood out in his mind, Olga the pygmy owl with her imaginary friend Oleg, Richard felt a different kind of sensation when thinking about her, and today he was going to confess to her, he did not come this far by giving up; now all he needed to do was gather up his courage and find that owl.

Olga, being an owl, is nocturnal, with the whole travelling to Africa alongside a crazy sparrow to find his stork family, her sleep schedule had become a mess, and thankfully now that everything was peaceful again she could catch up and actually sleep during the day when she was supposed to, although she wouldn't trade her adventures with Richard and Kiki for all the sleep in the world, her true friends.

Just as Olga was starting to fall into a quiet slumber, Richard came to her, well, she could spare a few more minutes awake for Richard, "Olga! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" said Richard standing next to her on the branch "I'm not exactly blending with the environment here, not seen many pygmy owls around" replied Olga who then started talking next to her empty side "I know we haven't really checked Oleg, I'm just not interested" Olga acknowledged her ever present companion, "Well, whether you find more owls or not know that i- we, will always be there for you Olga", "Aww that's sweet Richard, thank you".

Richard and Olga stayed in an awkward silence for a few minutes watching the sun rays reflected on the lake, the rays of the sun bouncing on the water, creating the illusion that the lake was made of diamonds, as the wind moved the leaves on the trees and birds flew in the sky ready for the day, it created a beautiful scenery that neither thought could be replicated.

The silence could not last however and Richard was struggling with what he was there to do, thankfully Olga broke the silence first, "Yeah well, I'm nocturnal and it's a little past my bedtime, soooo I'm gonna check out for the day" Olga said stretching her wings, it was now or never, "Wait" Richard said interrupting Olga from going to sleep "I came here to ask you something important" Richard said pausing "What is it?" asked Olga a little annoyed at getting interrupted from a good day sleep "Well, mating season is coming up…" Richard stated bashfully, Olga was suddenly intrigued "Yes?" she responded inquisitively, "And I was wondering if…" Richard sighs, this was it, "Olga, Would you… would you be my mate?" the sparrow felt a brief moment of relief to finally get it out his chest, a moment that was suddenly replaced with anxiousness, Olga was completely in shock, she just stared at the sparrow, her beak closed, eyes wide open, did she just hear right?, did Richard just ask her to be his mate?, "Are you serious Richard? Me?! Your Mate?!", "I've never been more serious in my life Olga" answered Richard taking a stance, "But why me? There are dozens of more suitable birds out there for you, I've heard from the pigeons that a lot of girls are interested in you since our adventure " she argued "But they are not you Olga!" this silenced Olga as she listened intently to Richards reasoning for his feelings towards her "You are the most important bird in my life Olga, I wouldn't be here with my family, if it wasn't for you, I would still be flying cluelessly in a random direction or worse, dead" The owl was surprised seeing her best friend spilling his guts like that, "You are strong, brave, funny, clever and also, p-pretty, very pretty" Richard confessed.

"Oleg! help me out here!" the owl pleaded looking next to her empty side, only to realize, that her not-there friend was not going to stick around for this one "What do you mean you're going to leave us two alone? I need you to have my back here!" Olga was very frustrated with her invisible companion, now all she could do was stay next to Richard avoiding his eyes like they were bright as the sun itself, "Richard, I…" she had never felt vulnerable, not like this anyway, no one had described her like the sparrow did, did the sun feel hotter today? "Richard, I think you are cool too, and I like you but…" Richard expression had been one of complete control even though inside he was so nervous all his feathers were threatening to shoot out from his body, "It wouldn't be normal, you are a sparrow and I'm an owl it would never work"

Her words struck him hard but they still made him chuckle, there was still a chance yet "since when do We care about normal" this argument caused Olga to raise her brows "You are a giant pygmy owl who traveled who knows how far with a sparrow that thought he was a stork and a parakeet who believes he's some kind of music star to find a group of storks that went all the way to Africa, and despite all the problems we found along the way, we succeeded, we were never normal" Richard was smiling remembering all the times they shared during their trip, Olga realized what he was saying was true "You really wouldn't mind if we were mates?" She asked tentatively, "Nothing would make me happier Olga" Richard said hugging Olga nuzzling his head on her chest feathers, Olga was glad her blushing couldn't be noticed under her feathers, she was embarrassed enough as it was.

They shared a comfortable and peaceful silence, still embraced together, with Richard's head resting on her, she broke the silence one last time "You know, I'm no expert, but I don't know if I can give you chicks", Richard opened his eyes and looked up straight at her " as long as I'm with you I don't care"

"I love you Olga"

"I love you too little stork"

Fin

So that was A Stork's Love, hope you at least found it entertaining, before you go I do have to ask, in the movie, Kiki is gay right? I mean I'm not trippin', it wasn't exactly clear, I don't know maybe I have to re-watch it, anyway I won't be keeping you here any longer, remember if you have any critiques or suggestions let me know.

Have a good day

Rigel


End file.
